Miranda Sanchez and the Meaning of Life
by thechaosdiva
Summary: A sequel to the hugely popular (yeah, right) story, The World According to Miranda.
1. Recap

Chapter 1: Recap  
  
Life is good. It totally rocks.  
  
Hi, I'm Miranda, and I'm sure many of you remember me, but for those of you who don't, let's recap, shall we?   
I was feeling lower than low. No matter what I did, Lizzie did better. But then I had a totally fabulous idea. I was going to audition for a singing group!! During the process, I fell in love. Well, maybe not LOVE. I am only thirteen, you know. But definitely like. Yes, that's it. I am totally in like. With who? None other than David "Gordo" Gordon, one of my best friends. AHHHH!!!!! It's so much fun being in like with someone!! I urge you all to try it. So that's what's been up with me, although I have yet to find out about that singing group…  
  
Anyways, life rocks and so do my friends. I mean, you'd think Lizzie would totally flip out about Gordo and me, but she's been really cool about it. As a matter of fact, the three of us are going to see a movie in about an hour. It's a really awesome movie, too. It stars Matt Damon as the mentally challenged race car driver, Raymond, and how he falls in love with his racing instructor, Tamia, played by Shannon Elizabeth. It's got something for everyone, so it should be good. Who cares what the reviews say!! Gotta go, Mrs. McGuire's here. I'll be back later!!!  



	2. Worst Movie Ever

Chapter 2: Worst Movie Ever  
  
"That was the worst movie I've ever seen," Gordo declared, tossing his cup in the trashcan outside the theater, "I can't believe I wasted ten dollars on that."  
  
"Gordo," said Lizzie, "Miranda said you didn't have to pay for her."  
  
"Well, I wanted to," argued Gordo, "It's just the kind of thing you do."  
  
Apparently nobody noticed my horribly embarrassed expression, because they kept on talking as if I wasn't there.  
  
"Well, was it worth it to you to pay for Miranda?" Lizzie argued.  
  
"Of course it was!!" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"Then don't say you wasted your money!!!" Lizzie said, clearly fed up with him. She turned to me, "Honestly, Miranda, how do you put up with him?"  
  
Oh, are you talking to me? Crap, what'd you say, I stopped listening out of fear.  
  
"Uh…" I'm such a master of words.  
  
"Never mind," said Lizzie, "It's not important. Anyways, I liked the movie. What'd you think of it, Miranda?"  
  
"I liked it, kind of. I mean, it was totally plotless, but Matt Damon more than made up for that," I said, chewing on a leftover gummy bear.  
  
"Hey!!" exclaimed Gordo angrily.  
  
"Don't worry," I said, "Matt's too old for me."  
  
"And would he have bought your ticket?" pointed out Lizzie, "I don't think so."  
  
We walked through the lobby out to the parking lot where Mrs. McGuire sat in her van waiting for us.  
  
"Oh great, Mom's early…" hissed Lizzie.  
  
As if on cue, Mrs. McGuire began to pound on the horn, waving her arm frantically.  
  
"Oh no…" whispered Lizzie, "Run!!!!!"  
  
And we ran as fast as we could, not stopping until we were safely in the van and out of sight from the general public.  
  
"MOM!!!" cried Lizzie, "What have I told you about picking us up in public!!??"  
  
While Lizzie and Mrs. McGuire argued, I sat next to Gordo, staring out the window. Gordo slipped his fingers through mine and I turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah, Gordo, what's up?"  
  
He looked down at his lap and then to me.  
  
"You know," he whispered softly, "I don't care how badly that movie sucked, I was just glad that I got to see it with you."  
  
Awwwwwww, ladies and gentlemen, isn't my boyfriend the sweetest?  



	3. Woo-Hoo!! PG-13!!!

Chapter 3: Woo-Hoo!! PG-13!!!  
  
Mrs. McGuire dropped Gordo and me off at his house, where we were going to continue working on a Science project that we had been partnered up for. However, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Lizzie. She was paired with Kate. Ugh, my stomach turns just thinking about it. We walked into his house and Gordo picked up a note on the counter.  
  
"Dear David, we'll be out until 7. See you later. Love from Mom and Dad."  
  
Out till 7? Uhhh…it's 4 now. Does that mean Gordo and I are…alone…in his house…without his parents…EEP!!!!! Okay, Miranda, breathe, breathe. Not so loud, he'll hear you!!!!  
  
"Miranda?" came Gordo's voice.  
  
"EEEP!!!" I squeaked, turning towards Gordo, who was looking at me as if I'd grown an extra arm or something, "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want a soda?"  
  
"Sure," I said weakly.  
  
Soda!!! Who can think about soda at a time like this!!!!! I'm alone with my boyfriend in his house and his parents aren't here and I don't see HOW this could get any worse.  
  
"Miranda?" asked Gordo, his head in the fridge, "Why don't you head on up to my room, I'll be there in a second."  
  
It just got worse.  
  
Muttering a weak sign of agreement, I turned and gracefully tripped over myself as I made my way up to his room.  
  
Chill out Miranda!!! You have been in his room plenty of times before!! Yeah, but that was with Lizzie and his parents were home and Oh crap, here's the door.  
  
I slowly pushed the door open. His room was a mess. He obviously wasn't expecting company, or maybe he just didn't care. Now I had to find a place to sit. The desk chair was out. Our extremely crappy model of the heart we were making took it up. The floor was out. There were clothes and books strewn everywhere. The director's chair was out. His backpack and about a zillion books took that up, which left…  
  
The bed.  
  
Oh, sweet Virgin Mary, I was gonna have to sit on the bed. Gingerly I sat down, trying to swallow the ever growing lump in my throat. My heart began to pace as I heard him on the stairs. My palms began to sweat as he came down the hall. I nearly passed out when I heard his hand twisting the knob of the door. However, when he opened the door, I was perfectly fine. Yeah…perfectly fine.  
  
I discreetly took note of Gordo's expression as he opened the door. You know how some people say eyes are the window to the soul? Well, Gordo's were freaking sliding glass doors. He gulped and I could see his eyes dart around the room.  
  
"Uh…here you go," he said lamely.  
  
"Thanks," I replied brilliantly, taking the soda from him.  
  
Gordo walked over to his desk chair and pulled the heart model off, sitting down in the chair.  
  
"So…" he began, "Uh…we have the model. I think the veins should be blue and the arteries red."  
  
"Okay," I said, popping the tab off my soda and taking a sip.  
  
While I was busy popping the tab, I failed to notice Gordo assessing the situation. He stared at the bed and his little 13-year-old brain went to work. However, he had stopped by the time I looked back at him.  
  
After several minutes of silence, I took a deep breath.  
  
"Gordo? Weren't we going to work on our project?"  
  
Gordo stood up and took the soda from my hand, placing it on the desk.  
  
"My parents aren't home."  
  
"Uh…yeah…"  
  
"They won't be back for hours."  
  
"So I've heard…"  
  
"And my beautiful girlfriend is sitting on my bed."  
  
"Um…"  
  
And in two quick strides, Gordo was sitting on the bed next to me.  
  
"Have I mentioned how much I love that shirt?" he asked, fingering the sleeve.  
  
I looked down at it. It was just a plain red shirt.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because that's the shirt you were wearing when you first kissed me," he said, blushing slightly.  
  
I was? How did he remember that? I was about to ask him when he spoke up.  
  
"I think that it's my turn," he whispered, moving over towards me.  
  
Oh, GOD, he's going to kiss me!!!! Oh, Miranda, don't blow this, don't…  
  
Wow, has he been practicing? Practicing on what, Lord, I'm a dope; I don't see how…OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! That's his…what am I gonna do? I don't know how to do this!! Maybe if I…yeah, I think that's right. Hold on. I have to breathe!!!  
  
I pulled away from Gordo, my head still spinning. His eyes were like Roman candles, sparkling with mischief.  
  
"That was nice…" he said, running his fingers through his curly black locks.   
  
I weakly nodded. It WAS nice. So why do I feel like an idiot? I turned to stare at Gordo, who had a lovely red glow on his face.  
  
"Uh…" he began, but I leaned over and kissed him.  
  
Yeah, this nice, I'll definitely have to remember to do this again. Oh, wait, here's his…WAIT!!!! What's he doing? Oh crap, oh good sweet Lord, he's pushing me back on his bed. I'm 13!!! I don't need this!!! But…wait…that's nice…perhaps I'll just stay like this…  
  
BBBBRRRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And Gordo did a spectacular fall onto the floor as he raced over to get the phone.  
  
"Oh…hi Lizzie…" he said with a heavy sigh.  
  
OH THANK YOU LIZZIE!!!!! Had you not called I might have done something inappropriate…definitely…  
  
"Okay…see you in a few…" Gordo grumbled, hanging up the phone.  
  
He turned to me, "Lizzie's coming over. I thought that'd be…safer," he finished.  
  
I nodded weakly.  
  
"Although," he said, smirking, "She won't be here for a few minutes…"  
  
  



	4. The Pitiful Look

Chapter 4: The Pitiful Look  
  
Well, a few minutes passed by a lot shorter than I thought. Gordo was just in the middle of doing something very interesting when the doorbell rang. Once again he did a graceful tumble off the bed. He sat up, very red-faced and laughed nervously.  
  
"Well…I'll just get the door then, seeing as how I'm up already," he squeaked, running out of the room.  
  
Laughing to myself I quickly smoothed down my rumpled hair and clothes. I had just finished straightening up the comforter on Gordo's bed when I heard the clomping of shoes on the steps and Lizzie's unmistakable angry voice.  
  
"And I can't believe she expects me to do all the work while she goes off to…to…cheerleading practice of all things!!! Well, I tell you this, I am NOT going to do all of the work and watch her take all of the credit, I don't care who she thinks she is…oh, hi Miranda!"  
  
"Hi, Lizzie…" I said; blushing madly as Lizzie's face took on a look of recognition.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'll just…be going…and HAHAHA!!!" she said backing out of Gordo's room.  
  
"Lizzie, it's okay, really…" began Gordo.  
  
"Yeah," I added, "don't even worry about it…"  
  
Lizzie stopped backing out of the room and smiled, once again calm. She walked in and sat on the desk chair.  
  
"So," she began, "You will not believe what happened…"  
  
As she began her story, Gordo slinked into the room and sat next to me on the bed. Almost automatically his hand slipped into mine as we listened to Lizzie talk.  
  
"And then she wouldn't even OPEN the textbook, like she was too good for Science or something, which we all KNOW is not true…"  
  
I began to find listening to Lizzie very difficult. Gordo's thumb was stroking my hand and I was leaning against him and all I wanted to do was kick Lizzie out and go back to more interesting activities…  
  
"Miranda? Miranda? Are you still with us?"   
  
Someone's talking to me, aren't they?  
  
"Uh…yeah?" I asked, flashing a brilliant smile.  
  
Gordo laughed and I turned to him.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked, looking between Gordo and Lizzie.  
  
"You're so obviously not focused on this conversation," laughed Lizzie, "and it's really funny."  
  
"Glad I could provide the entertainment for you two then," I said, putting on my most pitiful face.  
  
"Oh, come on, Miranda it's okay," said Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be okay, don't worry about it," said Gordo, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
  
Ah, the pitiful look. It works every time.  



	5. The Mysterious Letter

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Letter   
  
Author's Note: Holy crap I updated. This must be a sign of the apocalypse.   
  
  
  
  
I am so bored. So bored am I because I am bored. I wish there was something to do. Doing nothing sucks, it really does. I suppose I could start on my homework, but everybody knows you don't do that until Sunday night. Maybe I'll call Gordo. Yeah, I'll call him. Talking to him always makes me feel better.   
  
So I reached over to grab the phone on my nightstand. Picking it up, I dialed the numbers I knew by heart.   
  
"Uh…hello?"   
  
"Hi, Gordo."   
  
"Miranda? Hey, what's up?"   
  
"I'm insanely bored. Make me less bored, Gordo, please?"   
  
"Well, I would, but I'm working on that History essay. Why don't you work on that?"   
  
"Pfft, history. A bunch of dead guys in ugly clothes. Who's interested in that?"   
  
"Well, Miranda, I am. This is fascinating stuff if you just take the time to learn about it."   
  
"Okay, Gordo? I said make me less bored, not to bore me even more."   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"It's okay."   
  
"Well then…how's that singing group thing coming along?"   
  
"Oh, Gordo, I'm so nervous. They haven't called me yet, so I'm guessing I didn't get to callbacks, which would totally suck because I know I was a hell of a lot better than some of those girls, but maybe it's because I'm you know, ethnic, which is totally not fair, but sometimes things just happen that way in showbiz and…"   
  
"Miranda!!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Take a breath for God's sake!!!"   
  
"I'm breathing."   
  
"Good, I was worried there for a second."   
  
All of a sudden I heard my mom's voice from downstairs.   
  
"Miranda, honey, letter for you."   
  
"Ooooh, gotta run, Gordo, I've got mail."   
  
"Bye, Miranda, talk to you later."   
  
I hung up the phone and raced downstairs, eagerly grabbing the letter from my mom.   
  
"Where's the fire?" she asked as I skidded to a halt and began to slit the letter open with my thumbnail.   
  
Ignoring her I pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to scan it.   
  
"Holy crud, mom!!! Look at this!!!"   
  
My mom took the letter from me and began to read it aloud.   
  
"Dear Miss Sanchez, it is with great pleasure that we inform you that you have been selected as the recipient of the Young Choral Stars scholarship. This scholarship, in the amount of 1,000 dollars, will be given to you in bond form to assist with your college education."   
  
I was in shock. I never win things. Oh sure, there was that bobbing for apples contest in the third grade, but that doesn't count. Everybody won a prize for that.   
  
"Miranda, honey, when did this happen?"   
  
"I dunno, mom, maybe the principal picked out choir students and entered them in a contest or something. Actually, mom, can I go call Lizzie? This is so exciting, I'm gonna pop!"   
  
"Sure, sweetie."   
  
Ooooh, this is so exciting!! 


	6. Dear Diary

Chapter 6: Dear Diary  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, what with the end of the semester and finals, you know how it is. I hope you still remember what the story's about, but if you don't here's a brief summary.  
  
Summary: Miranda's dating Gordo. Lizzie is happy for them. Lizzie and Kate are paired up for a science project. Miranda and Gordo are paired for the same project. Miranda and Gordo discover hormones. Miranda still hasn't heard back from the audition for the singing group she…auditioned for. Miranda has won a Young Choral Stars scholarship, but she doesn't know how or who it's from.  
  
  
On with the story:  
  
  
  
I think the only thing better than Fridays is Fridays with your best friends. It certainly makes me get pumped for the weekend. I can't believe how horrible this week was. Let me just check my diary, and then I'll have PROOF.  
  
Monday:  
  
Dear Diary, today Lizzie and I went shopping for shoes. I really wanted these killer blue ones with a stacked heel, but I'm a size 5 and they only had 7 and up.  
  
Okay…maybe that was a shallow example of how horrible my week was, but I promise you, it gets worse.  
  
Tuesday:   
  
Dear Diary, today Gordo and I went over to his house to work on our project. His parents weren't home again, and we wound up making out on his bed. Fortunately Mrs. Gordon came home before anything serious happened.  
  
Fine. That WAS a good day, but…but…we didn't get any of our project done, so we have to work on it again next week. Oh darn. But listen to this!!!!  
  
Wednesday:  
  
Dear Diary, I decided to change my hair streaks from red to blue, but I messed up and wound up with purple streaks!!!!  
  
Okay, so the purple looks pretty cool. But it was STILL a bad week. Listen to Thursday.  
  
Thursday:  
  
Dear Diary, today I felt sick so I went to the nurse's office. I can't believe it. I got it. You know, IT. The big red dot. I want to die.  
  
Told you Thursday was bad.  
  
But now we have today. Today is Friday and nothing can go wrong because I'm here, Lizzie's here, Gordo's here, and we're going to watch "Bring It On" because Gordo lost a bet and we won so we got to pick the movie.  
  
I only wish my stomach didn't hurt so much. 


	7. In Which There Is An Unexpected Plot Twi...

Chapter 7: In Which There Is An Unexpected Plot Twist  
  
Finally. The day has come. What day, you ask? Well, today's the day that Gordo and I present our science project: The Heart: Nature's Finest Machine. It's true! I didn't know anything about the heart, but now I could tell you a LOT. Like that the heart has four chambers and the aorta is the main vein in it. Or is the aorta an artery? Whatever. Like I said, it's OUR project, which basically means Gordo will do all the talking and I'll stand there like Vanna White pointing to things and looking pretty. It shouldn't be too hard.  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
"Coming, Mom!"  
  
I ran down the stairs at breakneck speed to see Lizzie standing there, suitcase in hand and sleeping bag under her arm. Her parents were there too, along with her little brother.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.   
  
"Sweetheart," began Mom, "Lizzie will be staying here for the week while her parents and Matt go on this Boy Scout parent-child bonding...thing."  
  
"I didn't know you were a Boy Scout," I said, turning to Matt.  
  
"He wasn't," interjected Mrs. McGuire, "until last night. Then his scout leader said we had to go on this trip."  
  
"I know I'm excited," said Mr. McGuire with a pained look on his face.  
  
"It's going to be AWESOME," declared Matt, "Just wait until you see a real live snake out in the wilderness, Mom."  
  
"Snakes?" said Mrs. McGuire, "Matt, are you sure you want to-"  
  
But before she could finish, her, Mr. McGuire, and Matt were out the door, Lizzie waving goodbye with a satisfied smirk on her face.  
  
Mom turned.  
  
"Miranda, why don't you go into the basement and get the blow-up mattress? Lizzie can stay in your room."  
  
"Cool, roommates," Lizzie said, "Should I bring my stuff up?"  
  
"Sure, Lizzie," said Mom.  
  
I walked down the stairs to the basement feeling a curl of excitement well up inside of me. Lizzie was going to stay here for a whole week! I've never had a roommate before. This is going to be so cool.  
*  
*  
*  
Here it was. 6th period. Time for... the presentation. Gordo and I met up by his locker and got our heart model. As we made our way to Science class, I told Gordo how Lizzie was going to be staying with me for the week.  
  
"Wow, sounds...girly," he said, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Please, it's exciting!" I said, "We're going to be roommates!"  
  
"That's not exciting," said Gordo, "now, if you and I were roommates, that'd be exciting."  
  
I had just finished smacking his arm when we heard Lizzie's voice from around the corner.  
  
"Just because you had a cheerleading conference doesn't mean that you can just not do the project! You were supposed to talk about the heart in mythology, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Oh no," I hissed to Gordo, "you've got to stop them before they explode!"  
  
"Me!!? Why me!!?" cried Gordo, "Why not you!!?"  
  
"Because if I get within two feet of Kate Saunders, I'll rip her face off, you know that."  
  
"Right, right, off I go..." said Gordo.  
*  
*  
*  
"Gordo, that was brilliant!" declared Lizzie, sliding into her usual seat at our table at lunch.  
  
"I know," I said, "having Kate discuss how the heart has changed from a muscle in the body to a cutesy Valentine's Day symbol was a stroke of genius!"  
  
Gordo looked down at his fries, blushing slightly, "It really wasn't a big deal."  
  
Lizzie let out a snort of laughter, "Gordo, you saved our project, how can I thank you?"  
  
"Tell me what Miranda says about me while you're staying over at her house this week," Gordo said, taking a sip of his juice.  
  
"She will not!" I declared, giving Gordo my patented Death Stare.  
  
Lizzie burst out laughing; "You two are too much. You're like a sitcom!"  
  
"Uh...thanks?" said Gordo weakly.  
  
"And who ever said I would waste my time talking about you?" I asked, giving Lizzie a wink.  
*  
*  
*  
That evening after dinner Lizzie and I sat in my room painting our toenails and discussing our favorite topic- boys.  
  
"Well," said Lizzie, "Ethan came up to me after Science and told me that my report was off the hook and I was actually able to talk to him for a few minutes without stumbling all over myself!"  
  
"That's so awesome!" I said, "he so likes you, I can tell, I'm brilliant like that."  
  
"Brilliant like when you said that the marker was non toxic and we both wound up in the hospital?"  
  
"I was eight," I sighed, "I've become more brilliant since then!"  
  
"Let's hope so," said Lizzie. She stuck her toes out and wiggled them; "Does this color look okay?"  
  
"It's great." I said.  
  
This is going great. I love having a roomie. What could go wrong? 


	8. In Which Miranda Learns Something Very I...

Chapter 8: In Which Miranda Learns Something Very Important  
  
I woke up on Tuesday feeling refreshed and awake. Sighing happily to myself, I thought over the conversation I had had with Gordo over InstantMessenger last night.  
  
*  
scienceman86: so I'm really glad our project went well  
baby_chica_me: me too  
scienceman86: I think you did just awesome when you demonstrated how the blood travels through the heart  
baby_chica_me: thanks, but can we stop discussing that, it's kinda grossing me out  
scienceman86: sure, anything for you  
baby_chica_me: 'blushes' Gordo, stoooop that!  
scienceman86: it's true though, Miranda, I'd seriously do anything for you, even go shopping for shoes with you  
baby_chica_me: really?  
scienceman86: yes, really, I just, well, I really like you, and sometimes, boyfriends do things to please their girlfriends that they wouldn't ordinarily do  
baby_chica_me: Gordo, you are too sweet, but I gotta go, Lizzie needs to use the computer  
scienceman86: okay, sleep well  
baby_chica_me: you too!!! 'kisses'  
*  
  
Yes, it had been a perfect end to a perfect day. I strolled through the hallway and turned the doorknob on the bathroom door.  
  
Which didn't open.  
  
Which was locked.  
  
I banged on the door.  
  
"What's going on?" I shouted.  
  
"Sorry, Miranda, I'm almost done, I promise!" came Lizzie's voice through the door.  
  
"Sorry, Lizzie! I didn't know it was you!" I called back.  
  
I padded off to my room to wait. And wait I did. About 20 minutes later, Lizzie strolled in, looking impeccable.  
  
"Sorry, Miranda, I just needed to fix my hair," she explained.  
  
"It looks really cute," I said as I dashed to the bathroom.  
  
As I locked the door, I looked at the time. If I took a five-minute shower, I'd have plenty of time to get ready. I dashed to the shower and turned it on, jumping in at the same time.  
  
"IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*  
*  
*  
"Bye sweetie, bye Lizzie, see you after school!"  
  
"Bye, mom!"  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Sanchez, thanks for driving us!"  
  
As Mom's car peeled out of the parking lot, I turned to Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie?" I asked, "Next time you hit the shower before me, could you please leave some hot water?"  
  
Lizzie bit her lip guiltily, "Sure, Miranda, I'm sorry, tomorrow you can shower first."  
  
"Who's showering?" asked Gordo, walking up to us.  
  
I turned, "Nobody's showering...well, not right now, I mean, I DID shower this morning, but the water was icy."  
  
Oh great, I'm babbling.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Miranda," apologized Lizzie again as the bell rang and we raced into the school to get to class on time.  
*  
*  
*  
"Now," said Mr. Dig, pacing through the aisles, "Today, we're going to be discussing, according to Mr. Coppersmith..." he shuffled through the papers, "Robin Hood."  
  
He stopped pacing as he reached the front of the room and turned to us.  
  
"Now," he began, "also according to Mr. Coppersmith, I'm supposed to read it to you, and then we're supposed to take this little quiz right here. But I say- no."  
  
I turned to Lizzie and we gave each other a high-five.  
  
"Instead," he continued, "We're going to act it out. Now, I'll need a Robin Hood. Let's get a show of hands people!"  
  
I turned to Gordo and whispered, "You should do it."  
  
"Me?" he whispered back, "No way!"  
  
"But if you're Robin Hood, I could be Maid Marion," I hissed.  
  
Gordo's hand shot up.  
  
"Mister Gordon, how about you?" said Mr. Dig with a smirk on his face.  
  
Gordo shrugged, "Sure," he said, wincing when Mr. Dig took a feathered cap out of his briefcase and placed it on Gordo's desk. Gordo reluctantly put on the hat and glared at me.  
  
"Sorry!" I whispered, "I didn't know!"  
  
"This is your fault!" he hissed.  
  
"But when I'm-"  
  
"Maid Marion! How about you, Lizzie?" said Mr. Dig, looking encouragingly at Lizzie.  
  
"Uh...sure?" she said, placing the lacy crown of flowers Mr. Dig put on her desk on her head.  
*  
*  
*  
"The baker!" I seethed, "I was the baker! I had one line!"  
  
Lizzie placed her tray down at our table and slid into her seat opposite me.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Miranda, I didn't know you wanted to be Marion," she said.  
  
"You were great though," said Gordo, sliding into his seat next to me.  
  
"What?" he asked turning to me as I smacked his arm, "She was!"  
  
"Well, I could've been great too," I sighed, picking at a French fry.  
  
"Oh, come on," said Gordo, "it was just a class play, and you were a great baker. You made me want to go buy a bagel."  
  
"And I'd kill for a doughnut," added Lizzie, biting into her pizza.  
  
I weakly smiled as Gordo patted my shoulder. Perhaps I was overreacting.  
*  
*  
*  
  
That afternoon, Gordo came over so that him, Lizzie, and I could work on our math homework together. We had just set everything up on the back porch when the telephone rang.  
  
"I'll get it," I said, turning and jogging back into the house.  
  
It was my Aunt Sofia, and after we had talked for about 15 minutes, I remembered that my friends were here. I bid goodbye to Aunt Sofia, and turned and began to walk back through the living room. As I reached the couch, I glanced outside. Lizzie and Gordo sat at the table, their backs towards me. They were talking to each other, Lizzie let out a loud laugh, and Gordo lightly punched her on the arm.  
  
"They're my friends, they wouldn't hurt me, they're my friends, they wouldn't hurt me..." I whispered, a large lump stuck in my throat.  
  
My eyes grew wider as Gordo said something and Lizzie tossed her hair back and patted Gordo's arm. Biting my lip, I watched in horror as Gordo leaned over towards Lizzie.  
  
I couldn't watch anymore, I bolted though the house, up to my room, and slammed the door shut. 


	9. In Which Miranda Gets An Explanation

Chapter 9: In Which Miranda Gets An Explanation  
  
I lay there for what seemed like hours, pounding my pillow and tossing random things across the room. Sniffling, I checked my bedside clock. Okay, so it had only been three minutes. I had just burst into fresh tears when there came a knock upon the door. Mustering up all my courage I yelled, "What?"  
  
"Miranda? It's Lizzie, can we talk?"  
  
Fuming, I went over to the door and screamed, "No! Go away!"  
  
"But, Miranda!"  
  
"No! Get lost!"  
  
"But I..."  
  
"No!" I screamed; pounding on the door for emphasis and flinging myself at my bed.  
  
"Miranda!" came Gordo's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Go away!" I hollered.  
  
"Look, Miranda, you're being unreasonable!"  
  
Fuming, I threw the door open. Lizzie and Gordo stood there with blank looks on their faces.  
  
"I'm being unreasonable?" I shrieked, "How dare you accuse ME of being unreasonable when you're off kissing my best friend!"  
  
I turned to Lizzie.  
  
"And you! You can't just go around kissing everyone, you know! Not every guy has to fall at your feet! Why can't you just let me have my moment of happiness?"  
  
I turned and crumpled on my bed, a fresh wave of tears spilling down my face. I heard someone walk over to my bed and sit gingerly on the edge of it. Then I felt a tentative hand on my shoulder. I peered out through my folded arms and saw Gordo.  
  
"Miranda? Corazon?" he asked, "What's going on?"  
  
He called me corazon. I nearly melted, but held my ground.  
  
"I saw you," I hissed, yanking my shoulder away from his touch.  
  
"Saw what?" asked Lizzie, brushing her hair off her face. Her eye was rimmed in red.  
  
"Lizzie!" I gasped, forgetting about Gordo for a minute, "What's wrong with your eye?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Some goldenrod must've drifted from the plant in your backyard. You know I'm allergic. And it got in my eye and Gordo said I should put some eyedrops in it. Which is what I needed to talk to you about."  
  
"Wait-what?" I asked, feeling very confused now.  
  
"I need some eyedrops," repeated Lizzie, "That's what you must've seen, Gordo leaning over my eye."  
  
I frowned. I hadn't actually seen them kiss. He could've just been looking at her eye. I turned to Gordo. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were definitely misty. Biting my lip, I sighed. Maybe I had jumped to conclusions. Maybe I was overreacting. Nobody ever said being a drama queen was easy.  
  
"I-I- I'm sorry..." I didn't know how to react.  
  
Lizzie smiled weakly, "It's...okay.... Now, about those eyedrops?"  
  
I pointed towards the bathroom and Lizzie walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her. I turned to look at Gordo, who was sitting at the foot of my bed, an extremely hurt look on his face.  
  
"Gordo..." I faltered.  
  
Gordo tilted his head up to look at me.  
  
"Miranda, how could you ever think anything like that?" he asked, brushing his dark brown curls off of his forehead, "I...I...I like you, not Lizzie."  
  
I couldn't think of anything to say. I felt so embarrassed and foolish that I just sat down next to Gordo on the bed and sighed, bursting into tears yet again. Gordo wrapped an arm around my shoulders and used his other arm to stroke my hair.  
  
"Miranda," he breathed softly, "I don't want anyone but you."  
  
I turned to look at his earnest face. His eyes met mine and I felt a deep blush sweep my cheeks.   
  
"I...I don't think I deserve you," I whispered.  
  
"Of course you do," said Gordo, leaning over.  
  
Our lips met in a sweet kiss and all suspicion, doubt, and guilt escaped my mind. 


	10. In Which Miranda Learns the Value of Fri...

Chapter 10: In Which Miranda Learns the Value of Friendship  
  
It was nearing the end of the week, and Lizzie and I had were still getting along fabulously, despite the fact that she still had a tendency to use all the hot water. I couldn't believe I had spazzed on her earlier in the week, so Thursday afternoon, I sat her down to apologize.  
  
"Lizzie, I am so sorry that I ever accused you of ever doing anything with Gordo, because I know you wouldn't and I am just so sorry," I babbled, twisting my fingers around the hem of my shirt.  
  
"Miranda," said Lizzie, "It's okay. Like I said before, it was probably a natural reaction, and I would've done the same thing in your position."  
  
I was about to answer her when the doorbell rang. I stood up and walked to the door, and when I opened it, I was greeted by a large man in an ill-fitting brown uniform.  
  
"Package for Miss Miranda Sanchez," he said in a thick Chicago accent, waving a clipboard.  
  
"Uh, I'm Miranda Sanchez," I said, taking the clipboard from him and signing my name on the dotted line. I gazed in surprise as two men brought a large fruit basket into the house.   
  
"Where do you want this?" asked one of the men.  
  
"On the counter?" I suggested.  
  
The men set the basket heavily on the counter and left. As the main deliveryman nodded and left, I shut the door and cried, "LIZZIE!"  
  
But I didn't need to say anything, because Lizzie was already there, staring at the basket.  
  
"I've never seen so much fruit in one place before..." she murmured.  
  
"I wonder who it's from?" I mused, plucking the card from between the folds of cellophane.  
  
I unfolded the card and read it aloud:  
  
"Dear Miss Miranda Sanchez,   
  
On behalf of all of us at Star Talent Agency, we would like to thank you for auditioning for our singing group. Unfortunately, you were not one of the chosen girls, but thank you for your time and please accept this fruit basket as a token of some sort."  
  
I turned to Lizzie.  
  
"I didn't get in," I whispered, "All that for nothing."  
  
Lizzie merely stared at me, as if she was unsure as to what to say. Finally, she swallowed and said; "If you want, we could go by the Agency and throw fruit at the building?"  
  
Despite my anguish, I burst out laughing as Lizzie shrugged. It felt good that even in times of despair, I had a friend that I could count on. I was laughing so hard that I almost missed something very important.  
  
"Hey, Miranda, there's something on the back of that letter..." said Lizzie.  
  
I turned the letter over. On the back was a handwritten message. Looking at Lizzie I shrugged and then began to read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Miranda,  
  
I am sorry that you were not chosen to be in the singing group, but we felt you were a little too young. However, I was impressed by your audition, so I sent a tape of you to the Young Choral Stars Company. I hope you will hear from them.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kristen Jamison, head of Public Relations"  
  
I nearly dropped the letter in my hands.  
  
"Lizzie!" I gasped, "That's who the scholarship was from!"  
  
Lizzie's eyes were wide, and a smile broke out across her face.  
  
"I always knew you could do it, Miranda," she said, smiling.  
  
Just then, there was another knock on the door. I ran to the door and threw it open, and there stood Gordo. Without warning I grabbed him and kissed him. After a few moments, I pulled away, leaving a slightly breathless Gordo in the doorframe. I ran to the telephone to call my mom, and I heard Lizzie explaining to Gordo what had happened.  
  
After I told my mom, I came back into the kitchen to see Lizzie and Gordo unwrapping the fruit basket. Squishing between them, I reached in and pulled out a bunch of grapes. We then began to pick through the grapes, laughing if someone encountered a sour one.  
  
With my boyfriend on my right, and my best friend at my left, I didn't think it could get any better than this moment in my life.  
  
  
End 


End file.
